El chico de ojos rojos
by Evil Witch 666
Summary: Esto es un Two-shot Maka es una chica de 17 años normal pero comienza a tener experiencias paranormales y sueños con una extraña persona...¿es posible enamorarte de algo que no vez? Atención: Genero M
1. Chapter 1

Hoooola preciosos aquí su sempai con un Two-shot mmmm algo gore y sexual ooooh si perras eso no puede faltar mmmm buaaaano se me ocurrió viendo kuroshitsuji *^* y gracias s una canción de mis amados Mago de Oz escuchenla se llama Aquelarre (pero usen audífonos por el lenguaje utilizado :p )

Soul eater no me pertenece :(

Si no te gustan las historias con violencia , lemmon y mensiones a la religión no lo leas estas completamente advertido (a) no me hago responsable de molestias, indignaciones etc

El chico de ojos rojos...

Maka pov

Lo conocí un día de invierno en mi salón de clases nunca antes lo había visto era muy guapo su cabello blanco, sus dientes afilados como los de un tiburón pero sus ojos dios mio esos ojos color rojo como la sangre fresca el es Soul "Eater"Evans el chico nuevo que se sienta junto a mi, Maka Albarn de cabellos rubio cenizos y ojos color jade además soy una nerd ratón de biblioteca y eso no es muy atractivo que digamos

-hey ¿podrías prestarme un lápiz?-fue lo primero que me dijo yo asentí como tonta y le extendí un lápiz el lo tomó y me dedicó una sonrisa torcida ¡madre mía te juro que me lo violo sin piedad!

Muchas chicas del instituto se morían por el y eso me ponía celosa

-tal vez le gustes Maka- fue lo que mi mejor amiga Tsubaki me dijo a diferencia de mi ella es pelinegra de ojos azul oscuro y un cuerpo bonito

-no digas tonterías Tsubaki-chan- mi tono de voz triste la hizo abrazarme y decirme que todo estaría bien

Esa noche llegaron mis primas Liz y Patty a mi casa y se quedaron a dormir les conté sobre Soul y ellas me dijeron que trate de enamorarlo jaja ¡Holaaa! Pecho plano, nerd, cabello de un color triste y ojos color musgo jajaja que chico va a fijarse en mi es obvio que voy a morir sola

Al día siguiente vi a mi ex novio Death the Kid el y yo habíamos salido hace 3 años pero al terminar nos volvimos muy buenos amigos y ahora es novio de mi amiga Chrona ¿que si tengo o tenía celos? No para nada

-tal vez si le hablaras te volverías su amiga y poco a poco lo conquistarias- me dijo un chico pelinegro con 3 rayas en la cabeza y de ojos dorados tomando de la mano a una chica de cabello lila y ojos del mismo color ellos son Kid y Chrona otros mejores amigos que puedo tener

-y-yo vi a Black Star co-con el a la hora del de-descanso- me dijo Chrona con su tono de voz nervioso de siempre bueeeno Black Star es otro de mis mejores amigos tal vez pueda acercarme a el de ese modo. Aghhhhh no,no, no yo no debo ser la que lo busque a el además no quiero oír de sus labios un "alejate" o "no me gustas" creo que las cosas estan bien así...

-Oi, Oi Makaaaaaaaaaaa tu dios ha llegado- un chico de cabello celeste en forma de estrella y ojos verdes llegó a mi casa rompiendo la puerta de una patada.

-¡BLACK STAR IDIOTA YA TE DIJE QUE USES LA LLAVE QUE TE DI NO ESTES JODIENDO!- le grité enojada a mi mejor amigo el viene a mi casa sin pedir permiso o avisar lo conozco desde los 6 años.

-nyajajajajaj perdón pero vine con un amigo para ver el partidp de basket en la tele- y por amigo se refería a ¿ya saben quien verdad? Soul jajaja que vueltas da el destino el viene a mi ¿cierto?

-¡y porque no van a verlo a tu casa?- le pregunté con falso enojo

-porque Angela esta viendo un maratón de 48 horas de princesas en la tele y no puedo interrumpirla o cortará mi cabello hasta dejarme calvo- un chico de 17 años que le tiene miedo a su hermanita de 7 ahora si que ya he visto absolutamente todo

-esta bien véanlo en la sala pero no me interrumpan que tengo que estudiar voy a mi cuarto- tomé mis libros y subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi pieza y ahí me encerré para continuar estudiando aunque media hora después me quedé dormida.

-Makaa, oyeeeee sígueme...- escuchaba en mis sueños una voz familiar y me dispuse a seguirla

-ya casi llegas ven un poco más...- sonreí internamente y seguí a la voz...

-¡MAKA DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA PORFAVOR!- mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y vi a Black Star abrazandome para evitar que yo...saltará desde la ventana de mi habitación que estaba en el segundo piso de mi casa

-idiota te dije que nunca despiertes así a un sonámbulo- le dijo soul y ahora que lo pienso esa voz era bastante parecida a la de el

-¿¡Y QUE QUERIAS QUE HICIERA QUE LA DEJARA CAER ASI NADA MAS?!- le grito Black a Soul pero yo tomé su brazo para tranquilozarlo y funcionó

-ya paso no fue tu culpa ni la de nadie- le dije y el suspiro

-¿quieres que me quede a pasar la noche aquí para cuidarte?- me preguntó deshaciendo el abrazo no se si fue mi imaginación pero Soul frunció el entrecejo con molestia

-n-no, estoy bien además el sabado en la noche vamos a ver esa película que quieres en la tele- el sonrió y asintió para después levantar en alto su pulgar

-ok Maka pero si algo sucede llámame al móvil y vendré a verte- acarició mi cabeza y yo asentí

-oi Black el partido acabó, me voy a casa- anunció Soul interrumpiendo el momento.

-vale, te acompaño también me voy a casa-

Luego de que ambos se fueran me fue imposible volver a dormir tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos y morir pero al final no resistí más y me quedé profundamente dormida...

-Maka...oyeeee~ ¿porque no vienes conmigo?-

-no voy a ir contigo, casi muero-

-yo no quiero que mueras sólo quiero que vengas conmigo-

No pude resistirme la voz hacía que mis pies se movieran por si solos

-detente...porfavor- en el aire escuchaba una melodía siniestra

-ven Maka se feliz a mi lado-

-aléjate..

-jamás me alejare de tu lado Maka, te he observado durante muuucho tiempo preciosa y me encantas...-

Riiiiiiiiiing

El ruido de una campana hizo desaparecer la voz y que yo despierte de golpe con la frente empapada de sudor y mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora...

-que sueño tan...loco- me dije a mi misma saliendo de la cama, me metí a la ducha y mientras me enjabonaba vi una sombra a través de las cortinas transparentes del baño, me quede callada y armada de valor las corrí para asomarme y nada...no había nada ni nadie esta es la prinera vez que me ocurre un suceso mmmm ¿paranormal? cuando termine de bañarme y me vestí para ir al colegio en el camino pude apreciar que había mucha gente alrededor de alguien me dio curiosidad y me acerqué debí de no haberlo hecho juto ahí en el piso estaba una cruz invertida y crucificado estaba un hombre de cabello negro y ojos grises ese era el bibliotecario del Shibusen se llamaba Mosquito. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre, sus manos y pies estaban firmes en la cruz por unos clavos que tenía justamente como los tenía jesucristo cuando lo crucificaron, en su frente tenía el dibujo de un pentagrama pero en medio de la estrella estaba la inicial "S", le habían arrancado los ojos y algunos dientes.

-no hay nada que ver amigos por favor despejen el area- la policía para evitar escándalo retiraba a todos los chismosos entonces salí corriendo hasta llegar a la escuela esta tenía un moño negro señal de que alguien había muerto claramente yo sabía quien, dentro todos estaban callados y había veladoras en el piso.

-hey Maka ¿te haz enterado?- Black llegó corriendo y me sostuvo el hombro

-s-si vi el cuerpo de camino al shibusen.,,dios fue una muerte verdaderamente grotesca-

-yo escuche que Mosquito fue asesinado por celos...- dijo Soul cerrando su casillero y acercándose para escuchar la conversación

-¿celos? ¿tenía esposa o algo así?-

-no...bueno tal vez era amante de la mujer donde el hombre que le ponían el cuerno tenía un nombre con la inicial S ¿conocen a alguien que su nombre lleve esa inicial?-

-además del tuyo Soul-

-no seas idiota Black yo no tendrían motivos para matar al tipo ese-

-en eso tiene razón soul, Black-

-ya, ya mortales saquen sus conclusiones buena hora para hacer de Sherlock Holmes-

-wow Black me sorprende que sepas de el-

-mi mamá tiene toda la colección de libros y me obliga a leerlos con ella-

-dile que me los preste algún día...-

-bueno ya basta de hablar de libros se hace tarde para las clases- Soul nos interrumpió poniéndose en medio de los 2

-Soul estas de fadtidioso hoy- le reclamó Black

-Tsk no digas eso que no me veo cool de esa manera-

Después de las clases y un discurso por parte del director Shinigami-sama para "despedir" a Mosquito nos retiramos.

-hey Maka...¿no quieres que te lleve?- me preguntó Soul en su motocicleta

-ammm no, no gracias Soul me voy a mi casa a pie junto con Tsubaki- me despedí de el y me fui con mi amiga

-le hubieras dicho que si Maka-chan-

-ni hablar Tsubaki jamás te dejaría irte sola es muy peligroso-.

Llegué a mi departamemto después de dejar a Tsubaki en el suyo el cual no estaba muy lejos del mio, me cocine un poco de pasta y me senté a comer en la sala pero...algo llamó mi atención...el botón que encendía los quemadores de la estufa se apretó sólo y esta prendió de la nada...

-ammm ok- la apagué y en ese momento la tv de la sala se encendió por si sola ok esto si me da mucho miedo entonces teminé la comida y me encerré en mi habitación.

-tranquila Maka sólo son fallas técnicas siii eso es jaja- me intenté calmar mientras hacía mi tarea hasta que fuera de noche, ni loca saldría a prepararme algo entonces sólo me comí unos chocolates que estaban guardados en el frigo bar de mi cuarto luego me cambié para dormir poniéndome unos shorts cortos y una blusa de tirantes. Fuera lo que fuera me estaba volviendo loca, las pesadillas, los ruidos todo absolutamente todo, esa noche no pude pegar el ojo pero caí rendida a las 3 de la mañana.

Había una neblina gris y unos susurros

-¿quien eres? Ya déjame en paz...-

-yo mate a ese hombre...lo hice por ti-

-déjame...ahhh de-detente- sentí unas manos abrazandome por detrás acariciando mis caderas y respirando en mi oído, intenté voltear para ver pero no había nadie

-te amo...

-pero..ahhh ah~- sus manos habían ido hasta dentro de mi shorts acariciando mi intimidad sobre la tela de mis bragas

-eres una persona especial para mi...yo quiero poseerte y tener todo de ti- continuó acariciándome, entré el placer impulse mi cuerpo hacía adelante haciendo que mi trasero toque lo que parecía ser su miembro

-aghhh mi-mierda n-no hagas eso...

-¿qus no haga que?...¿esto?- seguí restregandome contra el aunque no pudiera verlo sólo sentirlo

-¿ah si? Oh mira ya estas empezando a mojarte...-

con su dedo índice tocaba lo húmedo de mi excitación y lo movía de arriba a abajo, con su otra mano se habrío camino debajo de mi blusa acercándose a mis pechos

-n-no te atrevas a...

-¿que no me atreva a que...dime Maka...que no me atreva a que?- lentamente acarició mi pecho izquierdo

-aaa...mmm- trataba de ocultar mis gemidos en cuanto sentí que pellizcaba mi pezón ya erecto primero despacio hasta que comenzó a poner mas fuerza me encantaba sentir que pellizcaba con fuerza.

-mmm? Vaya te gusta con fuerza...oh parece que esto es bastante estorboso- sacó su mano alejándose de mi pezón, ms levantó bruscamente la blusa haciendo que mis pechos botaran al salir dejándolos libres y continuó masajeandome los pechos con una mano y tocando mi intimidad con la otra

-eres maravillosa..tus pechos me encantan son hechos para mi...Sólo para mi...todo es mio...todo...en especial esto- se acercó a la gomita del elástico de mis bragas y comenzó a juguetear con el pero yo sabía exactamente a lo que quería llegar

-ahhh es que...n-no hagas e-eso...,- demasiado tarde...metió su mano debajo de mis bragas y acaricaba sin pudor mi intimidad aunque solamente primero fueran mis labios vaginales, después metió un dedo y al hacerlo comenzó a moverlo primero lento y luego más rápido , jugó con mi clitoris estimulandolo como todo un profesional-y-yaaa n-no...- después metió otro dedo me estaba volviendo loca sólo quería que fuera más rápido... -m-mas...

-¿más que Maka...?-

-más rápido porfavor...mas...- comenzó a mover ambos dedos rápidamente, los metía y sacaba de mi interior cada vez más rápido, escuchaba un ruido proveniente de ahí abajo era como unas burbujas...

-el sonido de tu líquido chocando con mis dedos es maravilloso...- me susurró para después lamer mi lóbulo...quien quiera que seas no pares dios no pares!

-m-me encanta aaah...Más por favor más...-

-como usted ordene my lady...-

continuó botando mi pecho derecho en su mano y masturbandome con 2 dedos, abrí un poco más mis piernas sintiendo que entraban más profundo sus dedos, mi cuerpo comenzó a tensarse y ponerse caliente, gritaba con un hilo de voz que se volvió casi audible estaba a punto de venirme...

-me encanta hacerte sentir placer mi hermoso ángel...- al decir aquello comenzó a hundir sus dedos con mucha fuerza cada vez más fuerte y rápido, el ruido que hacía el liquido se volvió más audible y lo sentía resbalar por mis piernas

-y-yo aaaah casi...casi...casi...ahhhhhh- la calentura fue más grande , sentí mis paredes cerrarse al final llegué al orgasmo y sentí el líquido salir mucho más fuerte, me retorci en cuanto grité para después relajar mis músculos y sentí como sus dedos salían de mi interior, no pude mantenerme de pie y caí de rodillas al piso.

-oh~ ¿ese fue tu primer orgasmo? Que hermosa...me alegra haber sido el primero-

-pero no se...no se quien eres...

-pronto lo vas a saber mi amor

-un momento ¿como estas seguro de que eres mi primer orgasmo?-

-¿ah no lo soy?- negué con la cabeza

-mi primer fue gracias a mi ex novio Kid- confesé... bueno...no había sido del todo un orgasmo fue más un faje? (N/A: el faje es es acto de tener relaciones sexuales con la ropa puesta o sólo con la ropa interior, obviamente no hay acto de penetracion sólo las zonas íntimas se rozan)

-ah ya veo no es problema Makita-chan- después escuche su risa, era una risa diabólica muy aterradora que irradiaba locura

-¿q-que vas a hacerle a Kid...? Porfavor no le hagas daño...porfavor...noooo-

Desperté de golpe sentandome en la cama, mi corazón estaba acelerado, sudaba y mi cabello estaba desordenado

-Kid...- tomé mi celular y le llamé...nada...no contestaba...Kid porfavor.,...

-¿bueno..?-

-¡KID! gracias al cielo que contestas ¿como estas?-

-sabes es muy extraño que me llames en la mañana preguntándome como estoy pero...-hizo una pausa y suspiro -estoy enfermo, desperté hoy como a las 5 de la mañana con mucha tos y fiebre creo que tengo influensa, ya sabes AH1N1...

-ah ya veo eso quiere decir que no vas a ir a la escuela hoy...?-

-no creo Maka...si vez a Chrona dile que la amo y que me perdone por no ir-

-claro...yo le digo adiós que te mejores- después de colgar y de vestirme para ir a la escuela me puse a pensar que esa cosa con la que sueño puede ser la causante de todo pero no...esos sólo son sueños húmedos creo que al no tener novio me esta afectando.

Cuando llegue me pareció extraño no ver ni a Black Star, Chrona ni a Tsubaki esperándome en la puerta

-que extraño...

-¡hey Maka..!

-ah hola Soul- le saludé cuando el caminó hacía mi con su típica pose cool -¿no haz visto a Black, Chrona o a Tsubaki?-

-bueno..Black me llamó hace un rato y me dijo que estaba enfermo y que también Tsubaki y Chrona lo estaban creo que de influensa -

-que extraño...Kid también esta enferno de lo mismo-

-parece que sólo tu y yo estamos sanos...¿quieres desayunar en el descanso conmigo?-

-mmmh si claro no hay problema- ¡SIIIIII SIIIIII WAAAAAAAHOOOO TENGO GANAS DE SALTAR SOBRE EL Y DARLE DURO CONTRA EL MUROOOO!

-bien, te veo luego- ¡AAAAAAAAAA ESTOY TAN FELIZ...pero...n-no mejor no..

Justamente a la hora del descanso el estaba ya sentado en una mesa de la cafetería, me acerqué y me senté junto a el

-ho-hola Soul-

-pensé que no vendrías ah ya veo no estan tus amigos..,

-¿que te pasa? ¿porque me hablas así?-

-ah, ah perdón Maka no quería sonar grosero en verdad-

-no te preocupes ...creo que no hemos sido muy unidos...

-¿tus únicos amigos hombres son Kid y Black Star?-

-si...yo...no confío mucho en los hombres por eso no tengo novio...-

-ah yo pensé que por estar plana...

-¡MAKA-CHOOOOP! - le grité mientras lo golpeaba con mi libro

-so-solo era un chiste Maka no te enojes-se disculpó Soul con un chichón en su cabezota

-fue un muy mal chiste idiota-

-bueno, bueno...dime la verdad sobre porque no confías en los hombres te prometo no reírme o hacer una broma de mal gsuto- creo que puedo confiarselo...

-yo de pequeña tuve muchos problemas familiares...mi papá le era infiel a mi mamá muchas veces, en ocasiones yo misma llegué a verlo con otras mujeres en bares...en la calle, en el cine y bailes, mi mamá ya no pudo más y se fue de casa quería llevarme con ella pero no quise irme por mi beca en shibusen pero decidí vivir sola a los 13 años en lo que es mi departamento de hoy desde entonces no creo en los hombres pienso que todos son como mi papá- Soul se quedo callado hasta que después me tomó la mano en señal de apoyo

-no todos somos así como tu padre, a mi siempre me han enseñado a respetar a laz mujeres no es cool ser un patán con ellas-

-esas palabras son muy lindas Soul pero...¿que hay de ti y tu vida?-

-bueno...solia vivir en Inglaterra con mis padres y mi hermano mayor...mi familia esta llena de músicos billonarios pero a mi no me gusta que me digan que hacer...a decir verdad todo el mundo quería que yo tocara el piano siempre me negué a hacerlo, las pocas veces que aceptaba...la...la gente me señalaba y me decían que debía ser igual que mi hermano Wess quien toca el violín pero...no es el tipo de persona que soy...digo yo soy un chico cool y quiero tener una vida normal no una rodeada de lujos o adultos dándome órdenes así que por eso me salí de mi casa y vivo en un cómodo departamento ahora-

-lamento mucho lo de tu familia Soul...-

-no te preocupes me siento mejor por haberme librado de ellos..- nos quedamos sonriendo como tontos un buen rato no sabíamos porque

-miren, miren Soul-sempai esta con la pecho plano de Maka...

-oh pero que horror ¿que hace con ella si yo estoy aqui?

Unas chicas de la otra mesa cuchicheaban sobre mi y eso me molesto mucho

-estúpidas...- masculle por lo bajo

-tranquila yo me encargo de ellas luego...,- me susurró Soul en el oído

-¿como?-

-no...nada...¿que te apetece comer?-

Luego del desayuno cuando ya era la hora de salida llegaron mis primas Liz y Patty a buscarme para ir a casa esa noche se quedaron a dormir conmigo después de que les contara mis experiencias cuando me encontraba sola, Liz grito de miedo y casi sale corriendo y Patty bueno Patty sólo se reía, cuando preparábamos la cena la tv volvió a prenderse por si sola, Liz se colgó sobre mi gritando mientras Patty volvía a reírse.

En la noche cuando mis primas dormían abrazadas a mi cintura (una escena bastante yuri por cierto) en mis sueños otra vez vi la niebla...

-¿que quieres ahora...?-

-estar contigo

-mis primas estan de visita respeta un poco ¿no? Mínimo además niciquiera se como eres-

-¿quieres verme?-

Esa pregunta me cayó de sorpresa y abrí los ojos cómo platos y asentí

-si quiero verte...-

La niebla desapareció y todo se puso negro pero en una parte aparecieron unos ojos profundos color carmesí...

-tus ojos son...muy bonitos

-me alegra que te gusten-

-por cierto...¿tu hiciste que mis amigos se enfermaran de Influensa

-¿como puedes pensar eso de mi?-

-no lo se...es una sospecha-

-no, no fui yo-

-otra cosa ¿porque mataste a Mosquito?

...

-contestame-

-ese idiota te quería como mujer, cada vez que hibas a la biblioteca ese infeliz te veía las piernas, el trasero y tus pechos ese maldito quería tocarte y yo no se lo hiba a permitir-

-Pero como puedes saber lo que hago?

-sigo cada movimiento de ti, estoy en todas partes, yo te miro hasta cuando duermes, incluso estoy en tu casa ¿no te haz preguntado por la actividad paranormal que tienes?-

-entonces eres tu...

-si soy yo así que es mejor que te acostumbres preciosa..

-pero porque a mi? ¿porque me haces esto?-

-estoy enamorado de ti...me gustas mucho, me gustaste desde que te vi por primera vez jamás me había metido en el sueño de una chica para darle placer ¿o me diras que no te gusto que te haya masturbado por un buen rato?

-ca-callate eso es vergonzozo-

-eres todo un ángel Maka-chan...me encantas-

4 cuerdas blancas del piso aparecieron y me atarón de cada una de mis piernas y brazos

-¿que...?

-sólo disfruta...

Una cuerda más gruesa me cubrió los ojos no veía absolutamente nada

-déjame ir..

-sabes estoy parado frente a ti...mostrándome sin disfraz...sin niebla u oscuridad- tomó mi cara entre sus manos estas eran muy suaves y me beso en los labios fue un beso tierno y con amor que después se fue intensificando, con ambas manos estrujo fuertemente mis pechos haciendo que soltara un gemido de placer, aprovechoy metió su lengua dentro de mi boca saboreando cada parte hasta que luego yo le correspondi el beso juntando mi lengua con la de el, nos separamos por culpa del oxígeno y al hacerlo sentí algo cayendo en mis labios supuse que debía ser un hilito de saliva.

-tus labios son deliciosos ...sabes hoy vamos a hacer algo diferente...-

-¿que...?

-se llama sexo oral...¿lo conoces?- yo asentí y me sonroje al límite.

sentí unas cálidas manos acariciando mis piernas...después las deje de sentir para luego escuchar el broche de mi falda ser desprendido y esta ser bajada dejándome en bragas justo frente a el

-quiero probarte...- las bajo lentamente y las cuerdas hicieron que me abriera de piernas mostrandole todo mi interior

-espera no ¡aaah!- su lengua había entrado en mi vagina antes de que yo pudiera protestar

-vaya estas muy húmeda...

-ahhh n-no...espera...ahhh- movía su lengua de arriba a abajo, la metía y sacaba, con sus dedos habría mi vagina y metía mas profunda su lengua además de moverla en círculos, las cuerdas movían mis piernas hasta que hicieron que las enrede alrededor de su cabeza sintiendo cada vez más ese placer tan preciado

-tu sabor es realmente rico...

-esto es un infierno- me dije a mi misma en voz alta para después soltar otro gemido

-exacto querida estas en MI hogar- no lo entendí obviamente no pude pensármelo porque seguía con su labor de hacerme sexo oral.

-ahhhh voy a...voy a..,

-si hermosa correte en mi boca...- su lengua llegó muy profundo gracias a que se impulso tomando mis caderas

-¡ghiaaaaaaaaaaa!- con un último grito llegue al tan preciado orgasmo, respiré cansadamente mientras me escurría saliva de mis labios (N/A: los de arriba no sean mal pensados ewe)

-ahora yo quiero que tu me pruebes...-

-¿eh?- no tuve tiempo de pensar pues las cuerdas con un sólo movimiento hicieron que yo quedara de rodillas frente a el.

-esto me estorba- me rompió la blusa jalandomela y me abrió el sostén el cual para mi desgracia tenía el broche por delante. Después sentí algo en mi mejilla era algo pegajoso y con un olor realmente rico...ya me imagino su sabor...¿ah, que estoy pensando?

-ya estas sediendo a la locura mi amor, abre la boca- obedecí y la cosa que estaba en mi mejilla pasó a estar dentro de mi boca, madre mia que sabor tan delicioso...

-m-me gusta- murmure con dificultad entonces comencé a mover mi boca de arriba a abajo deleitandome del sabor y de los suspiros de mi extraño amante

-n-no te detengas...- el me había ¿rogado? Mmm tal vez pueda tenerte a mi merced hijo de puta... Lo saqué de mi boca y le di pequeñas lamidas a la punta, el líquido escurriendo de mi boca, llegando hasta mis pechos y pasando por mi abdomen

-mmm...vaya que rico se siente- con mis labios cerrados comencé a restregar mi cara en el manchandome más con el líquido (N/A: ya saben el líquido pre-seminal)

-la-lamelo-

-hu...¿que quieres que haga?- sabía que el podía verme así que habría mi boca y me acercaba a su pene con la intención de lamerlo pero me alejaba al estar cerca

-aghhhh no hagas eso...yo...la-lamelo...

-¿ah?-

-¡QUE LO LAMAS!- tomó bruscamente mi cabello y me hizo volver a hacerle una felacion pero el movía mi cabeza, se canso y me soltó aproveche ese momento para dejar de lamerlo y bajar hasta sus testículos para también lamerlos y chuparlos eso lo volvía loco, regresé al principio y seguí lamiendolo

-Ma-Maka voy a..,

las cuerdas se aflojaron y pude liberar mis manos creo que el las controlaba y estaba tan excitado que dejó de hacerlo, tomé su miembro entre mis manos y comencé a masturbarlo rápidamente moviendo mi mano de arriba a abajo

-¿le gusta amo?-

-ahhhh Maka eres tan...sexy...te amo-

-correte en mi boca- jamás había usado un lenguaje tan vulgar me siento sucia pero muy excitada al mismo tiempo...saber que soy yo la que proboca estas sensaciones en un hombre me hace sentir de maravilla.

-ahhhh Maka- su grito sonó algo distorsionado y derramó todo el semen en mi boca, ese líquido caliente con un sabor amargo y dulce a la vez es como el mejor caramelo que yo pudiera desear y tener..

Lo que sentí después fue un abrazo y uno muy cálido lleno de amor y pasión "el" me estaba abrazando..,

-gracias por esta gran noche- le susurre al oído...

-te veo mañana ángel-chan..,- me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y después...desperté sobresaltada en mi cama

-auch- escuche desde el piso y ahí estaban mis primas tiradas

-oi Maka no sabía que despertabas saltando de la cama ya nos caímos-

-kyajajajajajaj usamos tus pechos como almohadas, mi one-chan el derecho y yo el izquierdo- dijo patty riéndose desde el piso -además Maka-chan gemía en la noche-

-¿que dijiste Patty?- le pregunté nerviosa

-siiii en la noche escuchaba que gemias y te retorcias

-woooi Maka ¿tu teniendo un sueño humedo?- me dijo Liz con sorna

-bu-bueno supongo que es normal ¿no?-

-yo pensé que eras una niña "bien"-

-lo soy...-

-mmmaja si claro-

-wooooa vamos a ver- Patty se puso sobre mi y me abrazó

-Pa-Patty espe...- pero ella me había besado en los labios.

-aaaaaaaaah!- gritó Liz al tiempo que se desmayaban

-kyajajajaja no es niña bien, no es niña bien~ - canturreaba patty cuando me dejo de besar y se bajo de encima de mi

entonces después de una mañana llena de yuri mis primas se fueron y yo en el camino de dejarlas en su casa me fui al shibusen para mi desgracia no irían mis amigos a clases hoy tampoco

-hola Maka..,-

-ah hola Soul- saludé al chico, es extaño siempre me lo encuentro en el mismo lugar de la mañana y a la misma hora

-parece que hoy tampoco vienen tus amigos-

-no creo que no jeje-

Después de charlar nos separamos para ir a nuestras respectivas clases a mi me tocaba aritmética con el peor profesor del mundo ósea con Giriko un profesor morboso y pervertido

-muy bien estúpidos alumnos ya tengo sus calificaciones finales, todos estan muuuy bien excepto...Maka Albarn quien tiene de calificación un 68 lo siento señorita Albarn no alcanzó los 70 puntos requeridos..

¡TUUUUUU HIJO DE PUTA TE ODIO!

-me temo que tendrá que irse a extraordinario...- (N/A: quiere decir que esta reprobada y tiene que presentar la materia para ya no deberla)

-si profesor gracias...-

Luego de las clases fui a hablar con el

-profesor creo que esto es una injusticia muy grande, revise mi examen millones de veces y todo estaba correcto es imposible que haya sacado una calificación baja-

-las cosas son así señorita Albarn lo siento...-

-pero déjeme hacer algo no se, clases extra, un ensayo, un proyecto o algún parcial...-

-mmmmh puedes...enseñarme tus niñas...-

-¿q-que? No sea cerdo porfavor..-

-hablo en serio Maka...muestrame tus pechos y te subo la calificación-

-¡N-NO!-

-oh vamos no me digas que eres virgen...

-lo soy

-no te creo, a las perras como tu les encanta que le den polla-

-es usted un maldito cerdo asqueroso- quise salir por la puerta pero el me tomó bruscamente del brazo y me acostó en su escritorio, se puso a gatas sobre mi y comenzó a abrirme la blusa

-n-no déjeme, ayudaaa-

-callate golfa- me dio un puñetazo en la mejilla y comenzó a besar mi cuello...ya no puedo...ayuda..,,alguien quien sea porfavor... Cerré los ojos y ya no supe mas de mi...

Normal pov

abrió sus ojos pero había una diferencia en ellos...estos eran de color rojo carmesí, sonrió de forma diabólica y empujó al tipo con una fuerza descomunal haciendo que se estrelle en una pared

-aghhh perra...

-escucha maestro de cuarta hijo de las mil putas- su voz también había cambiado se escuchaba grave y con una mezcla de malicia y algo diabólico.

-q-que le paso a tu voz?-

-eso no te importa...deja a lo que es mio en paz, ella no es una de las perras ofrecidas como las que te gustan más te vale dejarla en paz si no quieres enfrentar la ira del principe de las tinieblas...pero sabes acabo de recordar que no soy bueno, luego me encargaré yo de darte tu merecido con mis propias manos, no quiero ensuciar las de MI ángel-chan- después de decir aquello "Maka" le dio una patada en los bajos, Giriko se tiró en el piso y se retorció de dolor mientras "ella" salía por la ventana

Maka pov

Sentí un olor delicioso...comida... Me levanté y mire a mi alrededor estaba en mi cama pero..¿y el olor? Me levanté y fui a ver de donde provenía y mi sorpresa fue ver un plato de spaguetty con queso y salchichas, un jugo de manzana y unos brownies calentitos junto con unas rosas negras que tenían una nota que decía "para ti Angel-chan con todo mi amor espero que te guste todo lo que preparé para ti"

Tenía miedo de probar la comida pero al final lo hice estaba deliciosa me encantó el sabor...

-ammm gracias mi amor- murmure en voz baja pero fue una coincidencia o no que la puerta de mi habitación se haya cerrado sola y la licuadora se haya encendido sin que yo lo hiciera...en verdad no estaba sola en la casa...

En la noche dudé si dormir o no...

-me pregunto que querra hacer hoy- me dije a mi misma a la vez que me acostaba y me quedaba profundamente dormida.

-pensé que no vendrías- otra vez estabamos en la habitación oscura

-tengo que dormir ¿no?-

-¿recuerdas lo que pasó en la mañana?-

-si...bueno no del todo sólo recuerdo a Giriko...pero no muy bien-

-estuviste posesa por mi-

-¿ah?-

-ósea que yo entré a tu cuerpo, tomé el control de ti...-

-¿¡PORQUE HICISTE ESO?!-

-bueno estabas en problemas y no podía aparecerme así de la nada entonces tomé tu cuerpo-

-eres un idiota-

-oe, oe no me ofendas lo que hice estuvo bien no seas tonta-

-como sea me voy de aquí..-

-Maka por favor no me dejes- otra vez rogando...

-¿porque no? ¿no puedes esperar ni un día para masturbarme, hacerme sexo oral o de una vez follarme?-

-sabes que no es por eso, deja de decirlo-

-¿entonces? ¿CUANDO VAS A TOCARME JODER?!- me di cuenta de lo que grité y me cubrí la boca

-Maka...tu quieres que tu y yo...ya...-

-n-no dije eso idiota...bueno tal vez si quiera pero...

-como quiera mi ángel-chan- las cuardas salieron otra vez del piso pero sólo me sostuvieron la cintura, en medio apareció una cama bastante grande con sabanas rojas.

-e-espera...-

-Maka...tu...¿me quieres?-

-ah...bu-bueno es imposible querer a alguien a quien no puedes verlo...,-

-ah ya entiendo..,

-pero he aprendido a quererte este tiempo que hemos estado juntos...

-¿en verdad?

-si...siento tu amor, tu respiración, tu cuerpo caliente...te siento tan bien-

-¿segura que quieres hacerlo? Sabes que no te obligo...Maka...¿quieres hacer el amor conmigo? No tener sexo simplemente hacer el amor-

-yo...s-si quiero pero...todo se hara formal quiero decir...es como un noviazgo sólo no lastimes a nadie que yo quiera mucho ok?

-esta bien te lo prometo hermosa neee ¿puedes consentirme en algo?-

-siempre y cuando no tenga que usar un consolador o algo por el estilo-

-jajajaja no tonta, puedes vestirte de una forma...¿especial?-

justo delante de mi apareció un baúl...

-es para ti...- lo abrí y había un traje de monja rojo- (N/A:como el que usa Lady Gaga en el video de Alejandro)

-¿esto...?- cuando me lo había puesto apareció un espejo frente a mi y después de apreciar mi reflejo durante un rato volvieron a cubrirme los ojos

unas manos acariciaron mis mejillas, sentí sus labios sobre los míos, sentí su lengua dentro de mi boca jugueteando con la mía, cuando me acariciaba los pechos aún con la ropa puesta...luego me sentó en sus piernas y comencé a restregar mi intimidad con la de el

-ahhh Maka..- me abrió los botones de arriba dejando descubiertos mis pechos sin sostén, comenzó a chuparlos, pellizcar y morder mis pezones al tiempo que yo me arqueaba de placer...me quitó lo que cubría mi cabeza dejando mi cabello al descubierto y al hacerlo enredo sus dedos en este.

-amo tu cabello...y también todo de ti- después se levantóy me acostó delicadamente en la cama, bajo el cierre del vestido y me lo quitó por completo dejándome desnuda delante de el, me agradeció con un beso que no llevara puestas mis bragas, se colocó entre mis piernas y comenzó a entrar lentamente en mi interior

-aaaaah du-duele, duele mucho- le rasguñe la espalda fuertemente ,se acercó a mi oído y repetía una y otra vez "lo siento" luego de unos segundos el dolor se fue y empecé a sentir una oleada de placer, moví mis caderas dándole a entender que podía moverse rápido y así lo hizo, me embestía con fuerza mientras me aferraba de las sabanas de la cama y gritaba a todo pulmón lo excitada que estaba.

-estas taaan estrecha me encanta-

-Aaah n-no pares ahhh casi me aaaah-

-joder Maka tus gritos me encantan...

-te amo, te amo, te amo-

-yo también te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón mi ángel-

Unas estocadas más y mis músculos se contrageron apretando su miembro, ambos llegamos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo derramando su semilla en mi interior... Nos abrazamos y yo puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho cayendo dormida, claro que en realidad era despertar

Ese día descubrieron el cuerpo descuartizado de Giriko en un pozo odiaba admitirlo pero se lo merecía ese infeliz y claro que sabía quién lo había hecho...mi "novio" y así el tiempo fue pasando, los que se metían conmigo morían de una u otra manera, mis amigos se recuperaron y volvieron a la escuela obviamente no le conté a nadie sobre mis sueños y así siguió nuestra relación por 8 meses. Cada vez que hacíamos el amor me obligaba a cubrir mis ojos aún no se porque no quería que lo viera, lo malo era que mis calificaciones bajaron un poquito y aunque me preguntaran porque yo inventaba une mentirita piadosa

-Hola Maka...-

-ah hola Soul- estos 8 meses también me había hecho muy amiga de soul, Tsubaki no pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo porque se volvió novia de Black Star entonces su "remplazo" era soul

-te he estado notando muy extraña últimamente-

-¿como?-

-más alegre y fresca, cuéntame

-no hay nada que contar

-andaaaa dimeeeee ¿si?

-aah bueno esta bien pero jurame que no te vas a reir o decirle a alguien-

-lo juro..-

Le conté todo a soul y al final se quedó pensativo un rato

-¿no vas a decirme nada?

-bueno...creo que después de todo son sólo sueños ¿no?

-si eso creo...-

-eso quiere decir que alomejor encontrarás a la persona real escondida detrás de tu amante son cosas psíquicas del sueño- me convencieron sus palabras y le agradecí por escuchar. Luego a la hora de la salida me acompañó a mi departamento

-gracias por traerme Soul

-no hay de que Maka-chan somos amigos no?- me tomó de la mano y me miró, me perdí en su mirada por un rato...

-t-te veo mañana...- me despedí de el y entré rápidamente no me importó si fui grosera sólo que cada vez que estoy con Soul me siento...feliz, emocionada y tengo unas inmensas ganas de pues besarlo es cierto que hace tiempo me atraía soul por su físico es verdad pero he aprendido a conocerlo es muy sarcástico y rebelde pero tiene buen corazón es muy divertido también...

Mis pensamientos se esfumaron cuando las luces de mi casa comenzaron a fallar, la tv se prendía y apagaba como loca y las cosas comenzaron a caerse vaya hombre mas impaciente ya hablaría con el cuando me fuera a dormir.

Esa noche mientras le hacíamos un 69 en la cama lo note extraño siempre que lo hacíamos también metía su dedo, me decía cosas lindas y su lengua se movía más rápido.

-ahhh voy a...ahhh me vengo- yo fui la primera en llegar al orgasmo y el me acompañó unos segundos después derramándose en mi boca.

Después de que me bajara de encima de el y me cubriera la desnudes con una sabana tirada en el piso me crucé de brazos molesta

-¿que? No puedo ver tu cara por que tienes cubiertos los ojos pero te notó molesta-

-yo no estoy molesta sólo sentí que no estabas muy excitado hoy-

-oh vamos Maka no pienses eso claro que me excitas mi amor es sólo que...

-¿que?-

-hoy...te vi hablando con ese chico de cabello blanco-

-¿te refieres a soul?-

-si, el...no...no me gusta la forma en la que te mira, se que prometí no lastimar a tus amigos pero el me molesta mucho-

-mira el es mi amigo y no voy a dejar de verlo además como puedes molestarte si niciquiera se como eres físicamente ni ciquiera se tu nombre ¿crees que es bonito no saber con quien estas teniendo sexo? O tal vez crees que es bonito no saber que nombre gritar cuando llegas al orgasmo-

-entonces esa es tu inconformidad-

-si es esa, cada vez que trato de quitarme la estúpida venda de mis ojos me quemo las manos al tocarla-

-es por tu bien...no debes saber quien soy aún...no quiero asustarte Maka te amo mucho-.

-tu físico no me importa, yo te amo tal y como seas-

-bueno...no soy feo pero...tengo un defecto muy grande-

-si lo dices por que tu pene se erecta cada vez que le soplo no tiene nada de extraño-

-n-no me refiero a eso...es otra cosa-

-mira..,olvídalo creo que es hora de que despierte...te veo luego "extraño"

-sabes que la castidad es bisexual verdad? Soy una piedra que enamoró a una virgen que dejó caer su desnudez-

-no digas eso...

-te dejaste enamorar y me dejaste acariciar y te entregaste al placer querida mía-

-soy muy consiente de lo que hice adiós...-

-Maka...- lo ignore y desperté lentamente, esto no podía seguir así...¿y si sólo son sueños? Bueno...tal vez si o tal vez no...Pero que quería que le dijera? oh señor de las mentiras, mendigo de otras vidas, duke del vicio principe del sexo y del dolor la las tibia que me miente me corrompa y me reviente el alma en trozos de placer ? Que no me haga reír jajaja

En la escuela mientras conversaba con Soul sobre lo que ocurrió con mi "novio" me miraba un poco ¿molesto?

-bueno...siendo dicero creo que debes terminar esa relación y salir con alguien a quien puedas ver-

-lo se pero no creo que sea facil decirle "el" que ya no quiero que tengamos nada-

-bueno, bueno para que ya no pienses más en el te propongo algo...-

-¿que?-

-te invito al cine esta noche ¿que dices?- la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa pero acepte al final salir con el hoy a las 7 de la noche, se lo comenté a Tsubaki y otra vez salió con la teoría de que Soul esta enamorado de mi, luego de que le recalcara que sólo me ve como amiga me dejo de molestar con eso.

A menos de media hora para las 7 terminaba de arreglarme frente al espejo, me puse una falda de mezclilla, una blusa verde strapple, unas zapatillas negras y mi cabello suelto, mientras me maquillaba sentí que no podía moverme...algo que me dejó quieta frente al espejo...entonces vi las cuerdas alrededor de mi cintura, en mis piernas y brazos impidiendo que me moviera, no tenía tapados los ojos entonces vi una bruma negra salir detrás de mi...grité de terror fuertemente mientras trataba de soltarme hasta que después me di cuenta de que era mi imaginación no tenía nada sospechoso por lo que preocuparme... El timbre sonó lo que significaba que Soul había llegado, tomé mi bolso y salí de mi habitación para ir a habrirle la puerta.

Hasta aquí este capi, me falta uno para terminar claaro por eso es un two-shot, nos leemos luego el próximo cap tiene mas lemmon jujujuju nos vemos guaaapos.

¿reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

holi c: aquí está la conti de "el chico de ojos rojos"

Soul eater no me pertenece :( sólo la trama de la historia de este fic

Para entender un poco o darle ambientación escuchen la canción "Aquelarre" de mago de oz.

Si no te gustan los lemmons o los gore no leas esta historia además de hacer referencias a la religión no me hago responsable a indignaciones les advierto, no quiero quejas ni arena.

El chico de ojos rojos

Maka pov

Soul es un chico muy agradable y gracioso, durante el camino hacia el cine el no paro de contarme cosas de el, de su vida además de que es algo fastidios, se burla del tamaño de mis pechos.

-tsk esto no es cool...- se quejo el mientras veía la lista de películas en cartelera

-¿que sucede?- le pregunté

-la película "muertes apocalípticas" empieza en una hora- revolvió su cabello señal de que estaba molesto.

-calma Soul es solo una película,ven, vamos a matar el tiempo una hora- le tome la mano y le sonreí.

El aceptó y fuimos por un helado.

-sabes...por una parte no te creo lo de "tu novio demonio"- lo miré molesta y levante una ceja

-¿disculpa?-le pregunté confundida.

-si, ya sabes no creo que seas capaz de hacer una mamada- me sonrió de lado enseñándome sus dientes de tiburón

-por si no lo sabes ya me volví una profecional este tiempo- dije sin pensarlo

-demuéstralo...-esa palabra...esa simple palabra...¡ESA PUTA PALABRA!

-¿q-que?-

-si...demuestrame que eres una "profecional"-

-eres un cerdo- desvíe la mirada enojada el solo comenzó a reírse como un desquiciado -¿¡DE QUE COÑO TE RIES ESTUPIDO?!

-jajajaja es que jajaja eres adorable jajajaaja- lo tomé del brazo y lo saque de la heladería. -Ma-Maka a-a donde vamos?- me preguntó con miedo yo solo me quede callada hasta que llegamos a donde yo quería. -¿¡Eh?! Esto es...- lo lleve a una area escondida y alejada del centro comercial eran unos baños que ya no estaban en servicio, conocía el lugar porque cuando yo era pequeña y me perdí ahí me refugié hasta que mi madre me encontró.

-Vale Maka esto me asusta..-lo encerré en un baño conmigo y lo mire a los ojos -sólo bromeaba no tienes que...-

-shhh- puse un dedo sobre mis labios para después suspirar -no se si esto...cuente como una infidelidad, yo espero que no...solo...-desvíe la mirada -sólo quiero hacerlo con una persona real- susurre pero el alcanzó a escucharme

-¿hacer q-que...?-no lo deje terminar y lo besé en los labios, un beso que al principio fue lento lleno de ternura y delicadeza pero el no correspondía sólo se quedaba quieto lo cual me hizo sentir mal un momento pero luego el me tomó de las mejillas y profundizó el beso metiendo su lengua en mi boca.

-S-soul...-gemi al sentir su erección en mi pierna.

-¿mmm? - me separé de sus labios y le sonreí para después arrodillarme delante de el, le desabroche el botón de su pantalón y le baje la bragueta se sentía extraño estar viéndolo pero estaba tan excitada al ver sus boxers negros con detalles azules. -Maka...- mordí el elástico de sus boxers y lo baje dejando a la vista su ya erecto pene.

-vaya que grande...-me dije a mi misma pero el logro escucharme de nuevo ya que se sonrojo enormemente pero en verdad su miembro era grande y bonito era de color bronceado como su piel y los vellos eran blancos como su cabello sin duda era hermosos ,por primera vez puedo ver un pene, pues si, se lo había chupado varias veces a alguien que no veía obviamente no vería su pene tampoco, en cambio ahora veo uno en vivo y en directo y a la persona que voy a chuparselo también.

-no debiste retarme soul...- tome su miembro entre mis manos y le di unas pequeñas lamidas a la punta, empecé a mover mi mano de arriba a abajo masturbándolo después lo introduje por completo a mi boca y movía mi lengua en círculos.

-Mak-ka no te detengas por favor- oh si dulce, dulce súplica. El sostuvo mi cabeza con sus manos e hizo que su miembro entrara mas en mi boca, sentía su punta rozar mi garganta y el líquido pre-seminal resbalar por las comisuras de mis labios, empecé a succionar lentamente y al hacerlo el daba pequeños gemidos se veía tan lindo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, abriendo la boca para dejar escapar esos gemidos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y la frente con unas gotas de sudor.

-mmmh...vaya Soul ¿quieres mas?- le sonreí de forma pícara mientras lo masturbaba.

-j-joder Maka me encanta esto...aghhh-

-eso creí...- volví a meterlo en mi boca y me movía rápidamente incluso sentí su miembro palpitar. -oooh parece que alguien se va a correr- mi voz se oía extraña claro que era porque era difícil hablar teniendo un pene en la boca.

-maka...y-yo ahhh...- sacó la lengua a la vez que habría los ojos como platos -me voy a...m-me voy a...-

-cerré los ojos y en ese momento sentí un liquido caliente inundar mi boca y mi lengua, logre que eyaculara.

-S-Soul...-abrí la boca y saqué su sexo de mi boca, al hacerlo cayó un poco de semen al suelo.-vaya ha salido mucho...- me levante del suelo y luego tome a soul de las mejillas y lo bese en los labios el se quedo estático en su lugar, deje de besarlo y lo mire a los ojos.

-me hiciste probarme a mi mismo, niña mala- se limpió la boca, al besarlo sintió el sabor de su propio semen -me toca darte placer...-se acercó a mi pero yo lo detuve.

-lo siento no hay tiempo ya va a empezar la película- lo tome del brazo y lo saque del baño para entrar al cine.

-¿sólo vas a actuar como si nada? -me pregunto mientras nos sentábamos en unas butacas algo alejadas.

-¿que quieres decir?- le conteste con otra pregunta

-Maka, me hiciste sexo oral en un baño del centro comercial- me contestó el con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-¿y?

-comenzamos siendo amigos ¿crees disimular lo que hicimos y seguir con nuestra amistad? ¿te sería fácil? -el tono que utilizo parecía preocupado como si esperara que me tirará sobre el a besarlo

-claro, tu me retaste y yo te demostré que no le temo a los desafíos- vi como su mirada se apagaba y me preocupe.

-soul...

-shhh ya va a comenzar la película...

-pero...

-callate por favor-

En toda la función el se mantuvo serio,cuando me espantaba el no me decía nada ni se reía de mi.

Mas tarde salimos de la sala y en el camino de vuelta a casa el no dijo nada ni una sola palabra.

-gracias por traerme Soul- el solo asintió, de dio la media vuelta y se fue -¡soul, e-espera!- no me hizo caso y se fue...

Durante una semana deje de tener esos sueños eróticos, en la escuela Soul no me hablaba de hecho solía verlo andar con varias chicas debo admitir que eso me molestaba un poco, mis amigos y yo volvimos a estar unidos a pesar de eso no tenía el valor de contarles sobre mi experiencia.

-Tsubaki...- mi amiga y yo estabamos sentadas bajo la sombra de un arbol almorzando y decidí contarle.

-¿que pasa Maka-chan?

-etto...¿porque soul me odia?- wow desvíe el tema sin darme cuenta

-Maka-chan yo no creo que el te odie ¿haz hecho algo que lo ofendiera o hiciera sentir mal?- Ok volvimos muy rápido al tema.

-no que yo sepa aunque...- recordé aquel día del cine -bueno un día me invito al cine y...- le conté todo a Tsubaki y al terminar mi relato ella me miro con cara de "¿¡que tu hiciste que?!"

-Maka te das cuenta de lo que me estas diciendo...tu le hiciste sexo oral a un chico que es tu amigo ni siquiera es tu novio...y...y obviamente si le dijiste a Soul que solo lo hiciste para demostrar que no le temes a los retos es algo que lastima, vamos a pensar que a Soul-kun nunca le habían dado sexo oral por otra chica y tu fuiste su primera vez lo hiciste sentir mal, no es chupar y luego estar como si nada- las palabras de Tsubaki me hicieron entenderlo al fin.

-no lo había visto así, Tsubaki no vayas a decirle nada a Black Star porfavor-

-Maka, no soy mala persona decírselo a Black sería firmar la sentencia de muerte de soul- ella me dio un fuerte abrazo en señal de confianza.

Cuando las clases terminaron a las 3 de la tarde yo debía quedarme un rato en la biblioteca para acomodar unos libros pues cuando la bibliotecaria Mizune no podía asistir yo me hacía cargo de todo en vez de ella. Mientras terminaba de poner un libro en su estante escuche unas pisadas lo cual me alertó bastante ya que nadie tenía permitido entrar después de clases.

-hola...¿hay alguien ahí?- buscaba a la persona entre los pasillos pero no había nadie,justo cuando me daba la vuelta unas cintas blancas me tomaron de la cintura -¿pero que...?-

-¿creíste que no volvería? Angel-chan...-esa voz...

-de-dejame ir por favor-

-tu pequeña infidelidad es algo que no puedo pasar por alto- no sabía si estaba soñando o no esto se veía y sentía tan real

-déjame en paz- otras cuerdas me tomaron de los brazos, después otras de los pies dejándome totalmente inmóvil.-déjame ir, aaaah!- otra cuerda me cubrió los ojos.

-¿creías que tu vida sería normal? Jaja no querida jamás voy a dejarte ir tu eres mía tu eres mi ángel-chan, me fui un tiempo a reflexionar y creo que voy a llevarte definitivamente conmigo al infierno-

-¡tu no eres real, tu no eres real, tu no eres real!-repetía en voz alta pero sentí su mano acariciar mi mejilla

-eso quisieras ¿no? Para estar con tu amado- sentí como bajaba mi falda y mis bragas

-n-no aquí no...oye n-no...- metió a la fuerza 2 dedos en mi vagina y al hacerlo grite de dolor-¡me lastimas idiota, me lastimas!- los metía y sacaba con mas fuerza no sentía placer al contrario sólo sentía mucho dolor.

-y se pone mejor amor...- me impulso hacia delante como hacía a veces y le enseñe todo mi interior -jajaja vaya tienes un poco de sangre pero quiero que te habras mas- las cuerdas jalaron mis piernas con fuerza y las abrí por completo sentí que si las abría un poco mas hiban a romperse, metió su lengua y lamió mi clitoris pero no con la delicadeza con la que lo hacía siempre, esta vez lo hacía duro después le dio una pequeña mordida aunque fue pequeña dolía mucho pude sentir que tenía unos dientes filosos.

-¡alguien que me ayude!¡duele, duele!- metió 3 dedos y con sus uñas raspaba mis paredes vaginales, no supe que decir o gritar en ese instante pero lo primero que grite fue... -¡SOUL, SOUL AYUDAME POR FAVOR SOUL!-

-¿que? Estas pidiendo a gritos su polla y no la mia- en ese momento me penetró bruscamente y grite hasta desgarrarme la garganta

-¡SOUUUUL! Ayúdame...alguien...porfavor- no se que paso después pues sentí que mi respiración se alentaba y perdí el conocimiento supongo que algo hizo el para quitarme el sufrimiento, cuando abrí los ojos estaba desnuda en el piso de la biblioteca, debajo de mi había un charco de sangre, abrí mis piernas y mi vagina sangraba un poco y dolía. -mierda espero que no me de una infección, me levante del sueloInternet aunque me resultó un poco difícil pues las piernas me dolían a horrores. -hijo de puta...-murmure enojada.

Limpie la sangre y deje todo en orden para después salir de la escuela, caminaba con dificultad y apretaba las piernas adolorida, en cuanto cruce la calle vi a Soul sobre su moto esperando a que el semáforo cambie de rojo a verde, trate de caminar rápido pero el dolor no me lo permitía así que caí arrodillada al piso.

-carajo como duele- maldije en voz alta, en ese instante vi la cara de preocupación de Soul, el se acercó hacia mi, detuvo la moto, bajo de ella y se agachó para quedará mi altura.

-¿estas bien?

-s-si, solo resbale- le conteste y trate de pararme y lo logre con la ayuda de el, me dedico una pequeña sonrisa pero esta se borro para dejarme a la vista una mirada llena de horror. -¿Soul, que tienes?-

-t-tus piernas..- lo mire sin entender y arquee una ceja

-¿uh?

-¡joder Maka,tus piernas!-me grito alterado, mire hacia abajo y ahí en cada una de mis piernas había un hilo de sangre que caía hacia abajo llegando hacia mi tobillo, lo mas curioso era que en la pierna derecha la sangre tomaba la forma de una cruz invertida y en la sangre de la izquierda tomaba forma de una "S". Grite asustada y perdí el equilibrio, iba a caer de nuevo pero Soul me sostuvo.

-jamás te dejare caer, vamos al hospital me preocupas

-pe-pero tu moto...mis piernas..

-tranquila..-me cargo al estilo princesa y me sentó en la parte delantera de la moto no en la trasera ,mis piernas seguían cerradas y juntas solamente mi trasero estaba sobre el asiento y yo estaba de forma orizontal, me sentó como a esas princesas que su príncipe las trepa a su fiel y adorable corcel solamente que en esta ocasión el corcel era una Harley naranja, la princesa era una sosa pecho plano, el príncipe era un chico cool y encantador y no me rescataba de un castillo, me rescataba de no morir desangrada. -¿puedes ver el camino?-le pregunte asustada

-si, solo coloca tu cabeza en mi pecho- se sentó y yo hice lo que me pidió, arrancó la moto y aceleró hacia el hospital me cargo para bajarme y entro corriendo conmigo en brazos al hacerlo varias enfermeras nos miraron horrorizadas, me acostaron en una camilla y me metieron a una habitación.

Normal Pov

El alvino respiraba lentamente pues esa odisea había sido muy agitada solamente faltaba esperar noticias de su "amiga" cada vez que esa palabra soñaba en su cabeza sentía una extraña presión en el pecho a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en el cine el la quería, nunca ninguna chica le había hecho lo que Maka si, el era un chico cool pero aunque le costará admitirlo y aceptarlo aún era virgen y al tener su primer oral con la chica que el amaba había sido maravilloso, ¡ese fue su primer orgasmo!, pero las palabras de Maka dolieron el esperaba un "te amo" correspondido pero solo obtuvo rechazo de parte de ella, fue inmaduro haber hecho una rabieta de niño pequeño y haberla celado con otras chicas pero estaba dolido, por un momento pensó olvidarse de ella, pensar en ella como si fuera una perra pero no podía pensar eso de la chica que amaba con locura desde la primera vez que la vio porque pensó que ella era el ángel más hermoso del mundo de hecho a los ojos de el ella era exactamente un ángel, quedo flechado por sus cabellos cenizos bastante sedosos y bien cuidados, sus ojos jades llenos de alegría y sinceridad, su piel blanca como la espuma del mar, sus labios rosaditos y carnosos, sus pechos que aunque fueran pequeños eran perfectos o al menos para el, sus piernas largas y apetecibles, sus caderas bien formadas, su trasero era esculpido por el mismo dios y todo, absolutamente todo en ella era hermoso y perfecto al menos para Soul.

-familiares de la señorita Albarn- un tipo de cabello gris, ojos verdes, con un tornillo en la cabeza salio de la habitacion y el chico se acercó al doctor esperando obtener buenas notcias.

-soy yo

-muy bien, le tengo buenas noticias: la señorita Albarn sufrió un sangrado poco grave en el área vaginal, descartamos completamente que se trate de su menstruación, el sangrado fue causado por un pequeño desgarro en la pared vaginal como si la hubieran rasgado con unas uñas bastante afiladas o un cuchillo aunque por suerte no hubo desgarramiento en el útero o de lo contrario la señorita Albarn no se hubiera salvado, llame mi esposa ella es una ginecóloga es la doctora Marie Mljorie ella se va a estar haciendo cargo de la señorita

-puedo...¿puedo pasar a verla?

-por el momento no, esta algo asustada y confundida quizás más tarde

-si esta bien gracias, soy Soul y soy amigo de Maka

-yo soy el doctor Franken Stein llameme si necesita preguntar algo mas- el chico asintió y el doctor se fue dejándolo sólo en la sala de espera.

Después de un rato llegaron las primas de Maka junto con Tsubaki,Kid, Chrona y Black Star.

-¿como esta Maka-chan?-pregunto asustada Taubaki

-esta bien, solo asustada por suerte no paso a más-

-que bueno...¿verdad Black Star?- el peliceleste no contesto -Black...?

-Soul ¿podemos hablar?- le pregunto Black Star a lo que el chico asintió y siguió a su amigo hacia un área alejada donde había una maquina de cafés

-¿que pasa?

-Soul ¿tu tuviste algo que ver con esto?-el albino abrió los ojos sorprendido. -dime la verdad o yo mismo te la saco a golpes

-Black yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que paso jamás haría eso

-por tu propio bien espero que me estés diciendo la verdad- el chico se dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a Soul con una expresión confundida.

Horas mas tarde el doctor dijo que ya podían pasar a la habitación para ver a Maka y el primero en querer ir fue Soul. Mientras en una camilla estaba ella con los ojos cerrados, le dolía el cuerpo y no podía creer que "el" le hubiera lastimado así, escucho la puerta abrirse pero no abrió ella los ojos, sintió que alguien se acercaba, una caricia en la cara, un beso en sus labios y un susurro "lo siento mi amor", despertó de golpe su respiración estaba agitada, toco su frente y estaba caliente, miro hacia la derecha y ahí en una mesita estaba una rosa negra en perfecto estado aún tenía unas gotas de rocío lo cual se le hizo muy raro además de una nota que estaba escrita en una pulcra caligrafía y en tinta roja la palabra "perdóname Ángel-chan estoy arrepentido", Maka suspiro y volvió a recostarse con la rosa sobre su pecho para después oír la puerta abrirse de nuevo y ver a soul entrar por ella.

-Hola

-Hola, veo que estas mejor- le contesto el chico acercándose a ella con las manos detrás de su espalda

-un poco

-¿que sucedió?- ella no respondió simplemente le extendió la rosa y la carta el la leyó y la miro incrédulo -¿ese maldito te hizo esto?- Maka asintió.

-si..

-ya estoy harto, Maka vamos a hacerte un exorcismo

-¿ah? Pero no creo que sea necesario

-¿como que no? Oye esa cosa te lastimó ¿no vas a hacer nada?

-¿y que demonios puedo hacer soul?

-ya te dije

-no..- el suspiro ante la negación de la chica

-esta bien no te obligaré, te traje esto- le extendió una rosa roja muy hermosa y brillante

-wow gracias Soul que lindo- junto las 2 rosas y se veía extraño ver la roja y negra, una le causaba paz y protección y la otra le causaba miedo y un poco de placer.

-pase lo que pase yo voy a estar aqui- el se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomó su mano

-gracias soul je y...¿no hay una tarjeta para mi?

-pensaba traerte una pero no había una que decía "que se mejore tu vagina para que puedas follar de nuevo"

-oh cállate pervertido, que vergüenza estar hospitalizada por primera vez y que sea por mi coño desgarrado, joder- se sonrojo y luego empezó a reír divertida -¿y los chicos?-

-pues sólo podía entrar una persona y yo quise, ellos fueron a bañarse a sus casas más tarde viene Tsubaki a hacerte compañía- hubo un silencio por un rato hasta que maka carraspeo para ganar la atención de el.

-soul...yo...lo lamento en serio no debí herirte así, fui una calentorra estúpida en serio lo lamento

-oye no te llames así, OK admito que la cagaste y por si no lo sabías...-se sonrojo - esa fue mi primera mamada

-wow Soul ¿es en serio?

-hey ¿porque carajos lo dudas?

-bueno es que eres...un puto

-¿¡ah?!

-tienes a Muchas chicas locas por ti y es bastante extraño que no te hayas cogido a ninguna

-no lo he hecho..

-¿un faje?

-no..

-¿un 69?

-no..

-¿masturbarte?

-algunas veces...

-¿usar algún juguete?

-no..

-¿algun oral que haz hecho?

-no

-wow si que no tienes experiencia en esto...si no tuviera sensible la vagina te ayudaría- se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se tapó la boca con rapidez

-Maka yo...aghh no quiero que me utilices de nuevo y supongamos que nada paso

-n-no quise decir...perdón Soul- se miraron a los ojos Por un rato ,hubo silencio por parte de los 2 solamente se oían sus respiraciones que poco a poco se iban acelerando .

-Maka...

-S-Soul...

Susurraron sus nombres, el se acercó un poco a ella lo suficiente para acariciarle la mejilla y ella cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel tacto. La rubia entre abrió los labios y suspiro excitada lo cual excitó al albino también

-joder, adoro tu respiración- le dijo el acercándose a los labios de ella, estaba a unos pocos centímetros de rozarlos, acarició sus hombros, bajo un poco la bata de hospital dejándolos al descubierto y mostrando el principio de sus pechos. Se levantó un poco para sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella pero cuidando de no poner todo su peso y lastimarla, continuo dándole caricias suaves a sus hombros y acercándose más hasta que sus alientos se mezclarán.

-bésame Soul...- susurro ella con voz sensual lo cual término de romper la cordura del chico quien se abalanzó a sus labios moviendo los suyos con sincronía, el beso fue lento pero poco a poco comenzó a intensificarse, Soul metió su lengua en la boca de maka saboreandola por todas partes, ella movió su lengua para saborearlo a el también y así empezó la batalla entre estas, el mordió el labio de ella arrebatandole un gemido de placer. Ambos abrieron la boca enseñando sus lenguas rozandose para algunos ese gesto sería asqueroso pero a ellos no les importaba pues estaban solos de hecho les resultaba bastante excitante.

-¡ah! S-Soul...- gimió el nombre del chico cuando este masajeo sus pechos sobre la tela del camisón de hospital después lo bajo y al hacerlo los pechos de ella botaron hacia afuera el aprovecho y jalo un poco sus pezones sonrosados .

-que lindos...-murmuró al ver los pechos de la chica para después comenzar a lamerlos, chuparlos y succionarlos

-Soul...¡ah! Soul...mas...mas por favor

Ella levantó las piernas como pudo y las enredo en el torso de el haciendo que sus intimidades se rozaran y gimieran los 2 al mismo tiempo.

-Maka...quiero follarte carajo...- hablo el mientras se bajaba los pantalones hasta las rodillas quedando en boxers.

-ah...se siente bien~

-y se sentirá mejor- empezó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás rozando sus sexos y causándole suspiros a la Albarn.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que alguien tocó la puerta la cual para suerte de ambos estaba un poco cerca de la cama así que Soul se estiró y le puso el seguro.

-¡ah! ¡ah! ¿q-quien es...?-pregunto ella con la voz totalmente excitada

-soy Medusa, la enfermera...le traje las píldoras que el doctor me ordenó que le trajera

-déjalas en la puerta estoy tratando de dormir- escucho como la mujer obedecía y se retiraba.

-ya se ha ido...-el chico continuo moviéndose de adelante hacia atrás rozando más sus intimidades y aunque esto lastimara un poco a Maka lo disfrutaba demasiado.

-m-me voy a correr Maka- le dijo el chico mientras hacia más fricción y se sentía en las nubes al sentir las bragas mojadas de la chica en la punta de su pene aunque este estuviera bajo los boxers.

-Ma-mas rápido soul yo también me voy a correr

El ruido de la puerta volvió a detenerlos pero estos golpes eran más insistentes y agresivos.

-mortales soy el gran Black Star, habrán la puerta carajo

-puta madre, es Black Star -dijo Maka asustada a lo que empujó a Soul haciendo que caiga de la cama, se subió la parte de arriba del camisón, arreglo su cabello y se cubrió con las sábanas hasta el cuello.

-auch esto no es cool- se lamento el albino que al mismo tiempo trepaba sus pantalones y se dirigía a abrir la puerta pero esta se abrió de una patada cortesía de Black.

-¿¡QUÉ COÑO HACIAN?! ¿¡PORQUE LA PUERTA TENIA CERROJO?!- grito el chico estrella

-ammm supongo que...se debió cerrar cuando me quede dormida jeje

-no te creo Maka, ya no confío en el cabello de anciana- el chico señaló a Soul

-tsk no me jodas Black yo jamás haría nada con la pecho plano

-nyajajjajaja cierto soul - chocaron las palmas ante la mirada atónita de Maka pues le habían dolido las palabras de Soul pero se calmo al ver como el le sonreía y le guiñaba el ojo.

Pasaron alrededor d días cuando la chica fue dada de alta en el hospital.

-y recuerda Maka, nada de relaciones sexuales por al menos 1 semana- le dijo una mujer de un ojo dorado y el otro era cubierto por un parche, era rubia y su piel blanca como la porcelana.

-si doctora se lo prometo

-awww lo siento mucho por tu novio- dijo la doctora mirando a Soul a lo lejos esperando a Maka en su moto para llevarla a su casa.

-e-el no es mi novio- respondió ella totalmente sonrojada

-oh perdón Maka-chan

-n-no importa

-y recuerda NO sexo por una semana

"siii claro dígaselo al demonio que me folla casi a diario" pensó la chica

-esta bien Marie-chan, adios- la chica se despidió y corrió hasta donde estaba su amigo, se veía tan sexy apoyado en su moto con el cabello revuelto, una camisa desgastada de Nirvana, unos jeans azules y unos converse negros además de que estaba fumando un pequeño cilindro azul lo cual extraño a la chica.

-eso no es farlopa* ¿verdad soul?

-¿uh? No seas tonta, es un cigarro electrónico- me mostró un tubito azul con una boquilla negra además de que tenía un botón -sólo lo aprietas, aspiras y ya, ten prueba- se lo metió en la boca e hizo lo que le dijo, al hacerlo tuvo un agradable sabor a uva en su boca.

se trepó en la moto de soul como aquella vez que la llevó al hospital, llegaron a su casa de ella, la ayudó a bajarse y ambos entraron.

-Aghhh carajo aún me duele un poco el coño- de quejo ella tirándose en el sofá

-no seas llorona Albarn, ¿no necesitas nada mas?-le pregunto el chico dispuesto a irse.

-bueno...y yo. ..

-tu...

-soul tengo miedo de que esa cosa trate de...ya sabes...no puedo tener sexo por una semana pero trata de explicárselo a una cosa que no puedes ver, joder

-mm... Oye si quieres puedo mudarme aquí unos días para cuidarte, si quieres

-s-si eso estaría bien...- "¡puta madre pensamientos pervertidos in coming!" se dijo Maka así misma

-cool, voy por unas cuantas cosas a mi casa, ya vuelvo- el chico se fue y ella se quedo sola, se levantó del sofá, se cambio los vaqueros ajustados y la blusa de tirantes que usaba para ponerse una falda de mezclilla y una blusa sstraple con el logo de los Rolling Stones, se amarró el pelo en 2 colitas y se dispuso a arreglar un poco su casa ahora que soul viviría con ella. Prendió el sterio y puso la canción "Boulevard of broken dreams" de Green Day (N/A: amo esa canción *_*)

luego de un rato había terminado de barrer, lavar los trastos, limpiar la mesa y tender la cama, se acostó en esta e inundaba sus oídos con la hermosa melodía de Led Zeppelin "Whole lotta love", sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse y cayó dormida.

Apareció en un vacío negro, usaba un vestido blanco, y tenía unas alas de ángel.

-pero que mierda...- se dijo así misma pero unos profundos ojos rojos le dieron la respuesta. -¿¡t-tu?! Aghh ¿que crees que haces? Déjame ir

-oye calma, solo quería disculparme, te amo Maka y no quiero que toda tu vida tengas una mala impresión de mi

-escúchame. ...cosa...o lo que seas. Ya no quiero nada contigo, no quiero tener sexo, sentirte o tenerte cerca- le dijo ella en tono firme

-¿ah? ¿estas terminando conmigo?

-no puedo terminar algo que jamás hubo

-jajajajajajjajajajaj no puedes...voy a...grrrr. ...Me las vas a pagar mejor retractate- gruñó molesto.

-de acuerdo...Me voy a retractar...

-bien, y ahora...

-me voy a retractar sólo si te muestras físicamente ante mi- término de decir ella

-no.

-pues adiós cosa

-¡E-ESPERA!- grito el deteniendola

-¿si?

-¿no hay otra manera?

-no

-esta bien Maka lo haré

-¡si!

Hubo un silencio sepulcral y los ojos desaparecieron, hubo un pequeño humo blanco que cegó los ojos de Maka obligandola a cerrar sus ojitos, lentamente los abrió y frente a ella había un chico de ojos rojos, el cabello blanco, dientes afilados, usando unos jeans azules, sin camisa enseñando una enorme cicatriz además de estar descalzo.

-¿y bien, que te parece?

-S...So...S-So...S...- le costaba hablar, cayó de rodillas al piso, sus ojos se abrieron como platos -¡¿SOUL?!-grito, grito hasta desgarrar su garganta.

-ahora te haré mía. ..-el se le acercó lentamente

-aléjate de mi...fuera...¡DÉJAME! - se levantó de la cama de un salto y empujó la mano que estaba acercándose a su cara. -¡DÉJAME CARAJO!- se calmo y vio la cara asustada de Soul

-¿que coño te pasa?

-El...el...tu eres el...tu eres la cosa

-ammm ¿gracias?

-¡no! Tu eres el...tu eres el...

-Maka yo acabo de llegar, no me digas que el volvió a jugar con tu mente

-n-no...bueno si...me hizo creer que tú eras el...

-tsk maldito enfermo, espero que no le hayas creído nada

-n-no...,no le he creído

-bien, ven, vamos a comer algo

El resto del día se la pasaron acomodando las cosas de Soul en el cuarto de Maka, dormirían juntos por seguridad de ella. Esa noche se acostaron en la cama y se quedaron quietos, ninguno quería apagar la luz, al final Maka fue la valiente y lo hizo.

-Buenas noches Soul

-descansa Maka

Ella se acomodo dándole la espalda y cerró sus ojos. A las 4 de la mañana sintió algo extraño en su torso y en su trasero, volteó y vio a su querido amigo Soul abrazandola al estilo cuchara.

-coño de la madre...- se quejo ella, trato de volver a dormir pero entonces pasó, Soul se movió haciendo fricción entre su pene y el trasero de Maka. -¡ghhhh!- grito ella por lo bajo

-Maka...-susurro el entre sueños

-hay no...- el volvió a moverse de adelante hacia atrás

-ahhhh...Soul...- gimió ella

-Maka...- gruño totalmente excitado

-muévete más. ..- dijo ella en voz baja pero parecía que la escuchaba pues empezó a moverse rápido -¡ah! S-si Soul muévete más. ..- dijo ella tirando su cabeza hacia atrás por el placer de sentir el miembro erecto del albino chocar contra su trasero, aunque fuera como tener sexo con un cadáver..¡empezaba a amar la puta necrofilia!

-tsk Maka...- dijo el en un susurro extasiado

-Soul...- se levantó la parte de arriba de su blusa dejando expuestos sus pechos, empezó a masajearselos ella misma, los apretaba, jalaba sus pezones a la vez que el albino se movía más rápido. -¡ghyaaaa!- grito ella al sentir su vagina mojarse y causarle un pequeño dolor.

-Maka...,más. ...

-si Soul...mas

El continuó moviéndose sacandole gemidos a la rubia, al final ella logró detenerlo deshaciendo el agarre que el tenía en la cintura de ella pues si seguían así ambos tendrían un orgasmo.

-eso fue muy raro- se dijo ella mientras se acomodaba para volver a dormir, después de todo eso era algo de lo que soul jamás se enteraría, eso pensaba ella pero no contó con la sonrisa pacífica de un albino de ojos rojos.

-que trasero tan suave- se dijo así mismo pues había estado fingiendo que dormía.

A la mañana siguiente Maka se levantó antes que Soul, camino perezosamente al baño, se dio una ducha y se dispuso a hacer el desayuno.

-mierda, solo espero que Soul hubiera estado profundamente dormido, soy una sucia pervertida- se dijo así misma mientras preparaba huevo con salchichas. -pero...lo sentí tan cerca, sentí su polla erecta en mi trasero...- tomó una salchicha ya cocida y jugó con ella un momento, movía su mano de arriba a abajo sintiendo sus manos llenarse de grasa pero no le importaba pues estaba demasiado excitada. -tsk soy una enferma...- dejo la salchicha a un lado, limpio sus manos y continuó cocinando pero algo o mejor dicho alguien le cubrió los ojos con una mano. -¿¡PERO QUÉ. ...?!- sintió una mordida en su cuello, era una totalmente salvaje y dura pero a la vez excitante.

-el pentaculo es mi cama, permite que te laman y no sabrás si te acaricia un hombre o mujer, violare tu inocencia, orgasmos y decadencia, alguien se excitó en una cruz- le susurraron al oido a la vez que lamian su lóbulo

-¡ah! Y-yes...my Dark Lord...- contestó ella totalmente excitada. De pronto sus ojos fueron vendados, se arrodilló por inercia y abrió la boca, en pocos segundos sintió algo grande y grueso en ella.

-chulalo...my beautiful girl...- ella asintió y movió su boca de adelante hacia atrás sintiendo chorros de líquido pre seminal resbalando por la comisura de sus labios.

-se siente bien~- dijo ella masturbandolo.

-¡MAKA, MAKA, MAKA!- escucho sus gritos pero luego sintió que ella se caía lentamente de espaldas, despertó de golpe pues se cayo de senton en el piso además de que tenía una salchicha en la boca.

-¿uh? Vaya...fue un puto sueño...

-si, lo fue- le contesto soul parado frente a ella

-¿que miras idiota?- le regaño ella pues al caer cayó abierta y se veían sus bragas rojas con dibujos de mariposas azules

-no hay nada interesante que ver- le respondió el chico a lo que ella lo pateó en la rodilla, grave error...al patear a soul el perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo quedando su cara justo en la vagina de su querida amiga Maka . -¡AAAAAH, SI SERÁS CERDO PUTO SOUL DE MIERDA! !-grito ella asustada

-o-oe lo lamento, tu me pateaste estúpida - se quejo el levantándose de golpe

-soul...-Maka se levantó con un aura oscura emanando de su cuerpo, levanto un libro grueso de 5000 páginas y...

-¡MAKA-CHOOOOOOOOOP!- se lo clavo a el en la cabeza.

-¡auch, duele coño!- se quejo el

\- cerdo...- le dijo ella antes de irse.

-diablos su coño huele delicioso...- se dijo el, relamiendo sus labios.

Ese mismo día en la tarde llegaron sus amigos para ver como estaba Maka.

-¿como sigues Maka?- le pregunto Tsubaki

-muy bien, ufff no sabes la mierda de óvulos que tengo que ponerme en mi hueco- se quejo ella tomándose un vaso de michelada.

-yo una vez me lo puse por una infección vaginal- le contó ella

-¿Black Star te contagio ladillas o gonorrea?- se burló Liz.

-¡oe idiota, el gran Black Star tiene la pija limpia y sin ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexualidad

-no necesitaba saber eso...- contestó Liz sirviéndose un vaso de tequila

-Ma-Maka ¿que indicaciones te dio el doctor?- le pregunto Chrona con su típico tono de voz nervioso

-pues, unos óvulos, reposo y nada de sexo por una semana

-jajajaja pero si no tienes ni con quien ponerte de perrito*- comentó Black tomando su cerveza

-ammm...n-no claro que no...- mire a Soul y le sonreí para después cruzar mis piernas mostrandole mis piernas, se sonrojo y desvío su mirada mientras se ponía una almohada sobre el pene para ocultar su erección alzarse contra la tela de su pantalón, sonreí divertida y volví a retomar la platica con mis amigas.

-uuuh Maka, ¿porque te sangro tu cosita?- me sonroje por la pregunta de patty

-si Maka ¿como fue?- me pregunto Liz

-bu-bueno eso fue raro sólo empecé a sangrar de la nada creo que fue una irregularidad con mi mes.

-a mi me paso una vez- recordó Liz

-pues ya vez jeje- dijo Maka totalmente nerviosa.

Tras el paso de una semana la chica ya se sentía mucho mejor, sus piernas se sentían ligeras, su vagina ya no le ardía y no había vuelto a tener sueños con ese bastardo sucubus (o como se escriba) además de que su relación con Soul se volvió más unida, se turnaban para cocinar, hacer las compras y limpiar, incluso ella ya se había acostumbrado a vivir con el, no quería que se fuera.

-Soul...- ella camino hacia el sofá donde el estaba acostado y lo llamo, el se levantó y se paró frente a ella.

-¿que pasa Maka?- en ese instante ella se lanzó contra sus labios, era un beso fogoso y con todo y lengua. El chico se asustó pero correspondió, la tomó de la cintura y la pego a el, se movían como locos por toda la casa, la estampó en la pared y siguió besandola, ella enredo sus piernas en la cintura de el y se movió restregando sus intimidades.

Cuanto había esperado por ese momento y lo estaba viviendo ahora con una persona 100% real.

Siguieron besándose hasta llegar a la habitación de ella, el la acostó en la cama y siguió besandola, bajo hasta su cuello y comenzó a lamerlo, entre la desesperación, ambos se quitaron las prendas de arriba dejando sus torsos desnudos, el albino le desabrochó el sostén a su querida rubia admirando sus pechos, empezó a lamerlo con locura, succionar sus pezones y dejar chupetones en toda su blanca piel, mientras lo hacía Maka gemía sonoramente y cerraba sus ojos pero. ...Los abrió por accidente, deseo no haberlos abierto jamás pues al hacerlo vio una horrenda sombra negra detrás de soul, ella grito y empujó al chico.

-¡CUIDADO SOUL!- le grito ella a la vez que lo empujaba bruscamente hacia una pared, el se estrelló y se golpeó la cabeza mientras Maka se levantaba de la cama, tomaba su ropa y corrió a encerrarse al baño.

-¡MAKA, ESPERA...!- el se levantó y tocó la puerta del baño pero Maka se rehusaba a abrir hasta que unas horas mas tarde la oyó salir y encerrarse en su cuarto. Definitivamente el debía buscar ayuda para su amiga o su amiga con derechos lo que fuera que eran ellos pero la ayudaría porque la amaba con toda su alma.

Continuará. ...

Ese soul es un loquillo juejuejue bueno babys eso fue todo, dije que seria un two shot pero estoy inspirada así que constará con 3 partes je je, pronto les tendré la conti de "Just be friends" "mi fic, lo que era antes esta en todas las páginas de fanfiction de soul eater, léelo se que te va a encantar, te ha hablado Evil witch 666 y te deseo Buenas noches"

Gracias por leer

P.D: voy a hacer un one-shot sobre los cigarros electrónicos ewe

*farlopa: es mariguana u otro tipo de droga, (yo kese no soi 100tifiko)

*el perrito es una posición básica del kamasutra así como el 69.

Escuchando: "problem" de Ariana Grande

¿REVIEWS?


End file.
